The Promise -Emison
by PLLTWDOUATOITNB
Summary: An Emison love story. Ali thought it was all practice but after Emily says something, Ali's whole world is turned around and she doesn't know whether it was all practice or she truly loved Emily. But in the end we all know they love each other and couldn't live without each other
1. The promise

Chapter 1

A Promise

It took Emily Fields all her life to finally accept the fact that shes gay. She knew she loved Alison as more than just a friend. Alison knew that too but she wanted to have power over Emily and take advantage of her love, she was the loyal one after all.

It was only a matter of time that Emily finally told Ali her true feelings. But Ali already knew, now she just has proof its true. They soon start to secretly date, nobody knew about Emily being gay... Atleast not yet. For their first date, Ali decides to take Emily to the kissing rock.

At the kissing rock is where it all began...

"Hey Em, remember when I asked who you wanted to take to the kissing rock. Well look at us now. I didn't think it was possible." Ali reminding Em..

But Emily didn't want to say anything she just wanted to be with Alison, she wanted to kiss her, look into her eyes and hug her, but she mostly just really wanted to feel her presence. Ali sits on the rock and calls Emily over. Alison kept talking about how long her summer was without the girls and Emily just sat there listening to her gf. Ali looks at Emily.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Ali asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing, just thinking what the girls would think if they found out." Emily lied.

Ali looked into Em's eyes hoping she would kiss her, not because she wanted it. Bevause she wanted power over Emily or atleast thats what she thought. Em notices Ali staring. They were looking into each others eyes that seemed to last forever and Emily just wanted it to stay like that and never end. Emily starts to lean in for a kiss, she stops half way afraid of what Alison might think. Ali smiles.

"Whats wrong Em? Its okay I don't bite." She whispered into Emily's ear

Emily froze after Ali whispered into her ear, feeling her warm breath on her neck. She couldn't help it, she goes in for kiss, letting Ali have control over her. But Ali didn't know anymore, when Emily kissed her she felt different. She felt a slight spark as their lips touched, the soft lips that she couldn't resist. She wanted more. She was thinking to herself if it was still just practice for the real thing. Emily leans back letting go of Ali's lips. Ali just simply smiles as they received a text from the girls.

After a long day with studying at Spencers, the girls go home. Ali asks Emily if she could stay the night and her mom had no problem with it. So Alison and Emily start to get ready for bed. Once they were done, they closed the door and layed in bed checking their phones. It was getting late and Emily was getting tired, Alison had to think of a way to have more control over Emily. She turns to Em, she looks into her eyes for a second and she goes in for a kiss, sending chills up Alisons back.

"Hey Ali?" Emily whispered quietly.

"Yes?" Ali responded

"Will you make me a promise?" Emily asked

"It depends on what it is." Ali answered

"Promise me that if your not dating anybody else in 10 years, that you will marry me." Emily said sternly.

"Sure Em, I promise" Ali smiled giving Emily one last kiss before going to sleep.

Alison tried not to sound nervous at the thought of Emily wanting to marry her. But she was, she didn't know why. It was just another thing Ali couldn't understand. But she had this weird feeling inside of her, as if she wanted to hold Emily in her arms forever but at the same time wanting to control her. She just didn't know. But Emily surely knew that Alison was more than just practice, she wanted Ali and she was the only girl for her. She loved her.


	2. 7 words

Chapter 2

"Em.. I don't know what to say." Ali said nervously

4 hours earlier...

It was just another typical day for both the girls. But Ali was not ready for what Emily was going to say at their date tonight at the kissing rock once again. After Emily got out of swim practice, she started to get ready. She even practiced what she was gonna say to Ali at the end of their perfect date. She practiced it for atleast an hour even though it was only seven words. Seven words that was gonna change Alison's mind forever. Meanwhile Emily was wondering if she should tell her tonight or another night. Emily just wanted to get it over with and tell her.

Alison was with Hanna shopping before her date with Emily. Alison spotted this blue pokadotted dress and she instantly grabbed it, Hanna saw how fast she grabbed it and the way she looked at the dress.

"Ohhh Ali, who you trying to impress?" Hanna asked with a girl voice

"Just someone, no one special" Ali answered quicklu

"Is it another one of your secret guys that totally fangirl over you?" Hanna asked jokingly

"Maybe." Alison said sternly with a smirk

She didn't know what was up with her but somehow she was excited for her date with Emily. She even had a nervous feeling she will say something to mess it up which is very unlikely for Ali. After her shopping spree with Hanna she went home and tried on her dress. This was one of the only times she cared what people thought about her. She just imagined Emily at the kissing rock with those bright brown eyes and the whitest smile. She felt different, but she just listened to her mind which was telling her it was all just a plan to have power over Emily.

Emily was almost done. She sat on her bed waiting for Alison to call her before they meet up. She thought about Alison and how she would look so perfect for their date. Her hair was always in place, her eyes gave Emily life. But her lips her soft lips, Emily couldn't stop thinking about them. She gets startled by the sound of her phone, it was Alison. It was time for them to meet up at the kissing rock.

When Emily gets to the kissing rock she was so shocked to find Alison. She was a huge mess, her dress was covered in mud and her hair was totally out of place. Her eyes we're so red from crying. This was not how she imagined it. She looks at Ali with pity the good kind of pity.

"Ali whats wrong?" Emily asked tearing up at the sight of her girlfriend.

"My brother... He was just being a jerk." Ali said still sobbing.

"What did he do?" Emily asked concerned

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Ali answered

"Well whatever he did you can tell me, I'll always be here for you Ali." Emily assured her gf.

"I know. Im sorry for being such a mess." Ali apologized

"Well I would be lying if I didn't say you were a hot mess. You will always look beautiful In my eyes. No matter what you look like." Emily said as Ali was starting to blush.

"Em?" Ali whispered quietly as she laid her head on Emily.

"Yes Ali?" Emily said

"Why do you like me?" Ali asked anxious to know the answer.

"Well honestly Ali... I think im in love with you" Emily finally came out with it as those seven words sent a chill up Ali's back.

"Em.. I don't know what to say." Ali said nervously.

"You don't have to say anything." Emily said

She lifts her head looks at Ali and kisses her. Ali back's off.

"Im sorry." Ali whispered as she ran home leaving Emily questioning if she did the right thing.


	3. Mistake

Chapter 3

Its been almost a week since Emily last saw Alison. She hasn't been showing up to school, no phone calls, no texts. The girls were starting to worry, Emily kept blaming herself. It was time to call Alison's parents and see whats been going on with Alison and why she hasn't called any of the girls back. Emily goes home and dials Mrs. Dilaurentes's number.

"Hello." Answer Ali's mom.

"Yes! Mrs. D, I was wondering what happened to Ali the past couple days?" Emily asked

"You haven't heard? She went to visit her grandparents in Oregon." Mrs. D said

"She hasn't said anything about it. But thanks for the information. Bye!" Emily says as she hangs up.

Emily was mad that Ali didn't say anything before leaving. But mostly she was mad at herself for telling Alison when she knew it wasn't the right time to say it yet. She blamed herself for taking things so fast. Emily looks at the bracelet on her wrists and it just makes her think of Ali even more. She eventually stops and opens her algebra book and starts doing her homework.

The next day she tells the girls where Ali was and what her mom said about the trip. The girls weren't bothered about it, they're just glad they get to enjoy some more time without getting bossed or judged by Ali. But Emily was so depressed without Ali. She missed her. She missed seeing her perfect hair, her beautiful blue eyes and her soft lips. She couldn't wait to see Ali again.

When Emily walks home from swimming practice she spots Ali next to her house. Ali saw Emily, she smiled. As Emily was walking over to Ali she finds out she wasn't alone. She was with a boy. And the sight of it made Emily furious but she tried to stay as calm as possible. Emily smiles and look at the unknown boy.

"Hi." Emily says

"Oh. Hi, your Ali's friend right?" The guy asks

Emily just smiles and nods

"Well I was just about to leave, I'll see you next month babe." The guy says as he turns to Ali and kisses her.

Emily couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What are you doing!?" Emily yells and startles the boy

"I was kissing Ali even though thats kinda obvious" the boy says confused

"Why?" Emily asks quickly griding her teeth

"Cause shes my girlfriend, I got to catch the bus" the guy says as he ran off

Emily looks at Ali in disgust and walks away withouy saying a word. Ali grabs her shoulder and asks her whats wrong but Emily just looked her in the eyes with anger and left her in shock. Ali kept calling Emily but she wouldn't answer. Ali figured that Emily couldn't ignore her at school tomorrow. Alison acted like she did nothing wrong but she knew exactly what she did.

(Hey guys sorry for cutting this chapter short but I wanted you guys to know I try to update every day and I take ideas and suggestions for the story.)


	4. Alisons Loss

Chapter 4

Emily has been giving Alison the cold shoulder for a week now and the girls were starting to notice. But it didn't seem to bother Ali, she kept acting all happy with her new boyfriend until she sees Emily with the new girl Maya. Emily already came out to the girls last 2 days ago so they pretty much know shes intererted in girls. Emily was with Maya the whole day at school and it started to annoy Alison.

"Emily couldn't possible forget me like that, she cares about me too much" Alison thought to herself.

Emily really took a liking to Maya. She had gorgeous brown mocha skin. Beautiful brown eyes. Her smile melted Emily. She hasn't felt like this for any other girl except Alison. After Alison acted like their relationship never happened, Emily was pretty much done for awhile. When Alison finally got the hint she was aggravated.

When Ali and Emily meet up with the girls, they started asking questions about Maya.

"Em! Do you like her?" Spencer asked

"Em you guys would really make a good couple." Hannah added

"Yeah she seems cool and perfect for you too." Aria implied

"I think I might actually have a shot, I invited her to comeover tonight." Emily said smiling brightly

"Oooooh Em, im officially jealous of your love life." Hannah tells her

"I don't even have a love life, atleast not yet" Emily started to blush

Alison couldn't help but get jealous over the fact that Emily has moved on. It was time to talk to Emily.

"Hey Em? Can I talk to you outside?" Alison smiled innocently.

Emily couldn't avoid her anymore, the girls would just get more suspicious if she said no.

"I guess." Emily says and her and Ali start to walk outside.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" Ali asked Emily

"I've just been busy." Emily denied

"Are we ever gonna talk about what happened before I left for my trip." Ali asked

"I don't know Ali, the whole reason I thought you left is because of what happened. You don't know how much it hurts to sit at home every night with no calls or texts from you. Wondering if im the reason you left in the first place, I was gonna talk to you about it but I guess you found another toy to play with." Emily was starting to yell.

"Emily calm down!" Ali whispered loudly.

"No you calm down!" Emily yelled.

"Im tired of being your play toy." Emily added as she walked away from Ali

Ali's face was starting to get red, she knew Emily was right but she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. Ali goes to the kissing rock hoping Emily would be there but she wasn't. She decided to go to Emily's house and she climbed a tree and looked through Emily's window to see what her and Maya were up to.

She sees them laughing their hearts out and enjoying a movie they were watching. They shared a popcorn bowl and it bothered Ali that they would touch hands everytime they try to grab a handfull of popcorn. Ali stayed up in the tree for atleast 30 minutes until she saw something she didn't expect. Emily turned off the TV and looked at Maya. It looked like they were having a serious conversation. 2 minutes later Ali sees Maya give Emily a kiss causing Alison to fall off the tree and landing on her left knee.

She walks home trying not to cry. Her knee was hurting so bad and she missed Emily. As much as she hated to admit it Emily was more than just practice to her. She was more than a friend. Emily was her loyal girlfriend and she took that for granted and now shes left with a stuck up boy who only cares about his hair and Emily ended up with Maya who was perfect for Emily. Whatever Ali had to do, she was gonna get Emily back no matter what it takes.


	5. Pain of a broken heart

Chapter 5

The next day at school, Alison saw Emily with the girls. She walked over to them and saw a surprised facial expression from the girls.

"Ali why are you wearing jeans?" Spencer asked suspiciously

"Yeah! You always wear shorts or a dress." Aria added

"Im just trying on a new look." Ali answered as she smiled at the girls

The girls turned to Emily and started asking questions, Ali couldn't help but listen.

"So Em... You guys official." Hannah asked

"Yes." Emily said with a huge smile.

All the girls started giggling except Ali.

"You okay Ali?" Asked Hanna

"Not really, me and Max broke up." Ali answered wanting to see Emily's reaction.

"You will find someone better, all the guys adore you anyways." Hanna said trying to lighten the mood

Alison was shocked to see that Emily didn't have a reaction. She didn't even seem to pay attention to Ali at all, which made Ali want to get Emily more. She had to make a move and she haf to do it quick.

"Hey Em, Can I sleep at your house tonight? My parents are off at work and my brother is off with his friends. I don't want to be alone tonight." Ali said to Emily as she smiled

Emily just looked at Ali not wanting to make a scene and just nodded. Alison was finally relieved that she can finally have time to talk to Emily. She still has hope of getting her back. Ali goes home and packs her things for her sleepover with Emily. Right before she left the house she made sure her hair was right on point and her lips were as glossy as they could be.

She knocks on Emily's door and Emily answers it. She lets her in and lets her put her stuff in her bedroom. They so far have only talked about school and Emily upcoming swim meets, but it was almost time for them to go to bed and Ali was running out of things to say. She decides that if they were finally in bed that she can make her move, she waits till EmilY got tired and went to bed. As Emily was about to sleep Ali makes her move.

"Em? Are you awake?" Ali asked.

She waits 5 seconds and Emily faces her. Ali goes in for a kiss and fells the electricty flowing through her body until Emily backed up.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked giving Ali a dirty look

"I just thought that y-" Ali was cut off

"Exactly, you thought! I have a girlfriend and im not gonna use her just like you used me. We are history and you know that its not my fault. Goodnight Ali." Emily said as she turns her back to Ali and goes to bed

Ali gets up at 1:34 am. And puts on her shoes and goes outside and starts walking to the kissing rock. She wanted to go there so she can remember her times with Emily. The times they kissed and talkeD for hours. Losing Emily made Ali realized she wasn't practice. All of it was real. She wanted Emily just as much as Emily wanted Alison. She wanted to be with Emily and feel her presence. She never felt like this for any guy or girl. Shes felt jealousy and hatred towards all her lovers but shes never felt the pain of an actual broken heart.

"How could I do this to Emily? If I could have known what it felt to have a broken heart, I would have never tried to hurt her on purpose." Alison thought to herself.

Alison starts to sob. She hopes fate finds a way to bring them back together. Cause for now, she really lost Emily and she couldn't do a thing about it but to wait, wait till fate found a plan to bring them as close as they used to be. Ali wasn't very patient, but for Emily? She would wait years just to have her in her arms again.


	6. Emaya

Chapter 6

Emily couldn't wait for her next date with Maya. Alison on the other side but she was still very depressed without Emily. But she has to go to school and put on a fake smile and last through the whole day. She goes to school and instantly sees the girls sitting together. Emily wasn'y with them, Alison looks around and sees her with Maya. She walks over to the girls and starts her girl chat with them. She can'y help but keep looking back at Emily and Maya. The girls started to notice too.

"Hey Ali, you okay?" Aria asks

"Yeah im fine." Ali asks as she smiles

She looks back one more time and sees them kiss. Alison breaks down and runs to the bathroom. The girls chase after her. Emily sees the girls chasing after Alison and decides to go see what was up. Alison was in the bathroom stall crying. The girls were in the bathroom trying to talk to Alison. Emily was outside the bathroom listening.

"Ali can you please come out and tell us whats wrong?" Asked Hanna

"Fine. I guess its about timw you guys found out" Ali answered opening the stall and coming out.

She walks out and the girls hug her.

"Now tell us whats wrong?" Spencer asked again

"I think... that i've always liked..." Ali stops.

"Liked who?" Aria asks waiting for Alison to continue.

"Emily..." Alison says quietly but loud enough for Emily to hear outside the bathroom.

"EMILY!" The girls shout at the same time in shock

"Yes." Alison said as she wiped her last tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Hanna asks

"Cause she obviously hates seeing Emily with Maya." Spencer answering the obvious question

"Im sorry Ali, maybe you will get her once she is done with Maya." Aria says trying to cheer her up.

Emily has heard enough she was already starting to tear up. She walked to her next class. Alison wipes all her tears and Hanna helps her fix her makeup. The girls continue with their day and they all go home. Alison going to the library with Spencer. Hanna going on a double date with Aria and Ezra. Emily gets ready for her date with Maya. Emily couldn't stop thinking about Alison coming out to the girls. She knew how hard it was for her to come out. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for Alison.

Emily was ready to see her sweet girlfriend again. They go to the movies and they made out the whole time but at the end Emily noticed that something was bothering Maya.

"Maya whats wrong?" Emily asked

"I was just thinking about how you have great friends that care about you and maybe im just not the one for you." Maya said

"Nonesense who put that idea in your head?" Emily asked

"Alison. She didn't say anything bad, she just seems to care a lot about you. Maybe more than just a friend" Maya said

"When did she talk to you?" Emily asks as she was starting to get pissed

"I bumped into her on my way here." Maya says

"I think we should go home." Emily says

"Em, please don't be mad. I just noticed some things about her maybe I was looking into it too much." Maya says as she grabs Emily's hand.

"Im not mad, it just bothers me that she would talk to you about me without me being there." Emily asks.

"Well Emily, it wouldn't bother you unless there was something that happened between you two." Maya says

"Did something happen between you two, as in more than friends?" Maya asks

"Yes." Emily says with a sigh.

"If I didn't ask would you have told me this?" Maya asks.

"I honestly don't know." Emily answers, she just couldn't lie to her gf.

Maya nods her head in undertanding

"Your right, I think its about time we go home."

"But May-" Emily didn't finish cause Maya kissed her said I love you and left Emily sitting in the movie theatre.


	7. Alison's words

Chapter 7

Emily was really mad at Alison for talking to Maya. She goes to Alison's house to confront her. She knocks on their door and was relieved that Alison answered the door.

"Em, what are you doing here?" Ali asks

"We need to talk, meet me at kissing rock tonigt at 4." Emily said with a serious look and left

Ali closed the door, hoping that Emily has finally forgiven Ali. She gets ready for her "talk" with Emily. This time she was the one that had 7 words for Emily. She practiced and practiced. It was 3:00 and Ali started getting ready for her talk with Emily. Emily was already dressed but she was practicing what she was gonna say to Alison and how her actions are unforgiveable.

They were both walking to the kissing rock and then they saw each other. Emily looked at Alison and thought about how she still looks absolutely breathtaking with her hair always in place and her lips always so shiny from her lip gloss. Emily wanted to kiss Alison and taste her lips again. But she was with Maya and she would never hurt Maya on purpose, she didn't want to be like Alison.

Alison looked at Emily. She thought to herself that Emily looked so beautiful. With her bright white teeth and her beautiful brown eyed that she wanted to stare into forever. She knew that it was time to tell her what those seven words were but she had to see what Emily had to say first.

"I know its been quite awhile since I've talked to you. I came her today to talk to you about Maya." Emily explains as Alison's heart beat stops

"I hate the fact that you went behind my back and tried to talk her out of dating me. I know we used to be a thing but you just wanted to use me. Me and Maya is the most real thing I have ever had. I don't want you talking to her behind my back and putting stuff in her head. Maya is mine and I love her." Emily assumes as Alison was starting to hurt.

"Im sorry for trying to talk her out of dating you." Alison says not wanting to make Maya look bad. Cause thats not really what happened.

YESTERDAY

Alison was walking to Spencer's house to take her to the library. She sees Maya on the way to Spencer's. She thinks for a moment and she finally decided to talk to Maya.

"Hey Maya!" Alison greets

"Hi! Your Emily's friend right? Hanna?" Maya asks sweetly

"No im the other blonde Alison." Alison says as she chuckled

"Oh sorry, nice to finally meet you Alison." Maya says

"You too, just thought I should say hello cause I was on my way to see Spencer." Ali says

"Oh really? I was just on my way to see Emily at the movie theatre but I think im lost." Maya says

"No you're fine! Just keep going straight and turn left and you will see the road to the movie theatre" Ali says.

"Thanks! I'll tell Emily you said hi." Maya says.

"Actually your so lucky! Emily's a beautiful girl and her smile will keep you alive. Shes so sweet and amazing and im glad she has someone like you" Alison says as Maya was getting suspicious.

"Awe thanks!" Maya says as she waves bye. She was thinking about what Alison said and she had a feeling those two probably had their time but she didn't want to assume.

NOW

"You should be sorry, what did you say to her anyway?" Emily asks

"Whatever Maya said thats what happened." Ali says still trying not to make Maya look bad

"Well she didn't exactly tell me what you said." Emily says

"So you assumed?" Ali asks

"No, I just know for a fact that you talked to her behind my back. Now can you

please tell me what you said?" Emily asks again

"Ask Maya, it should probably come frommher what truly happened." Alison says

"Okay fine whatever but just stay away from her and while your at it stay away from me too." Emily says as she was starting to walk away.

Alison couldn't hold it in anymore she had to come out and say it before it was truly too late.

"I think im inlove with you too." Those 7 words that came out of Ali's mouth shocked herself but she knew that she truly meant it when she said she loved Emily.

Emily stops and looks back at Alison...


	8. Emily's mistake

Chapter 8

Emily stops and looks back at Ali...

"Why tell me this now?" Emily asked

"Cause im scared that I truly have lost you, not just as a girlfriend but a friend too. I never want to loose you. You bring the out the best in me and you make me a better person. I always loved you. I wasn't sure of it before but I am now. Your always on my mind and it breaks my heart to see you so happy with Maya knowing that it was my fault. I hurt you and no excuse is enough to make up for everything that I have done to you." Alison said

Emily tries really hard not to cry, she was tearing up and Ali started to notice.

"Well thats where you are wrong Alison. I never loved you. I just put up with you and your lies cause you were alone and you had a bad past. I was just being a good friend. I wanted to make you feel better." Emily said doubtfully looking away from Alison knowing it was all a lie

"Then look me in the eye and say you don't love me." Alison demanded

Emily couldn't do it. She looked into Alison's eyes not saying a word.

"Emily say it!" Ali was starting to yell

Emily was still looking into Alison's eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I don't love you." Emily said sternly still knowing it was a lie.

Alison's heart broke. She started to cry as Emily walked away into the forest. After 30 minutes she realizes what she has done and goes back to the kissing rock.

"Ali I didn't mean it! I still love you! I lied, I would never do that to you. Please forgive me" Emily was yelling as she was running as fast as she could to the kissing rock.

She stood there with tears in her eyes. It wasn't Alison. It was Maya. Emily was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I was looking for you and I saw Alison crying on her porch and I asked if she has seen you. She told me the last time she saw you was at the kissing rock with your friends. I waited here for five minutes and heard you running and yelling something." Maya explained.

"Did you ask Ali what was wrong?" Emily asked breathing heavily after she ran

"I think you already know whats wrong." Maya asked

Emily gives her a nervous look and Maya starts to cry.

"I needed to find you before I went." Maya said tears rolling down her face

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To rehab, my parents found my stash of weed and they are sending me to rehab. I wanted to tell you before I leave but it seems like you won't be missing me at all since you have another girl keeping yoy company." Maya said she was angry

"Maya let me explain!" Emily said

"No Emily, you don't have to. If your happy with her, be with her. Im not gonna stop you or get in the way of your happiness. I love you and I want you to be happy with or without me." Maya says as she hugs Emily.

"Maya I never lied about loving you. I do love you and why aren't you mad?" Emily asks.

"I am mad, just not mad enough to ruin our friendship. Our friendship is more important than me ego. Your happiness is all that matters to me Emily. I have to go home and pack. Heres my new cell phone number. Don't be afraid to call me anyime." Maya says as she hugs Emily.

"Thanks Maya! Im gonna miss you so much!" Emily says still hugging Maya

"Im gonna miss you too, I got to go and I think you have some making up to do." Maya says as she smiles and wipes her last tears.

Emily walks Maya home and heads straight to Alisons after.


	9. A new beginning

Chapter 9

Emily walks Maya home and goes straight to Alisons. She was hoping Ali would be where Maya last saw her. On her porch crying. She couldn't wait to make everything right. She knew she has hurt Alison and its gonna take a lot of making up for what she said. She didn't mean it. It was just in the heat of the moment. She was at her breaking point after everything Ali did. But now shes ready to forgive Alison and truly let everything go and have a brand new start. But it wasn't gonna be that easy. She finally arrives at her house. No sign of Alison. She wanted to know on her door but it would have just woken up her family. She goes home and hopes to talk to her tomorow. It was a Saturday anyways so it didn't really matter.

It was a bright and sunny morning when Emily woke up. She had to make things right and quick. She walks to Alison's house. She walks up to the door and right when she was about to knock on the door she realizes that Ali's car isn't in the drive way. She doesn't remember seeing it from last night either. She knocks on the door. Nobody answered. She knocks again, Jason answers the door.

"Alison's not home." Jason says knowing Emily was looking for her.

"Do you know where she is?" Emily asked

"We haven't seen her since last night when she was with you." Jason explains

"Oh thanks anyways." Emily says giving him a weak smile.

"Here we go again. Another problem comes up and she leaves without saying anything to any of the girls. Of course she wouldn't have said anything to me. I basically told her to screw off. Why did you have to lie Emily! See this is why you should never lie!" Emily angrily thought to herself.

Emily calls Hanna,Aria and Spencer asking all of them if they know where Ali is. None of them knew but they thought that Ali was just being her typical self wanting to be mysterious. There is only one person that knows where Ali is and thats Cece. Emily calls Cece hoping she would know where Ali is. She finds out that shes in Noel Khan's cabin hiding out and shutting herself out from the world. Emily talks to Noel, he was a good friend of Ali's after all. She gets spare keys to his cabin and she goes there. She opens the door to the cabin and starts searching for Ali. She found her, still crying from last night.

"Ali..." Emily says quietly.

"You don't have to come here and make me feel worse. I get it your done with me and you never meant a word you said about loving me." Ali yells

"I didn't come here to make you feel worse. I came here to make things right. I never meant what I said at the kissing rock last night. I was just so mad and confused about everything I took it out on you. Of course I love you. Your the first person I have ever loved. You mean everything to me." Emily explains

Ali stops crying and gives Emily a weird look.

"Do you even hear yourself? Your always mad then your not then your mad again and then your not. Now you come here acting like you love me again do you realize how confusing you are being right now?" Alison says

"Im telling the truth this time." Emily says

"Well its too late for us. You and Maya are a couple and I don't want to be in the middle of it." Alison says

"But im not with Maya not anymore. She wants me to be with you. Its never too late, you told me that remember?" Emily says

"Damn, we have a very complicated relationship." Alison says starting to laugh.

Emily starts to laugh with her.

"Thats what I love about it, you make my life so much more interesting." Emily says

"Well I forgive you." Alison says

"I have a question, why didn't you give up on us when I almost did?" Emily asks.

"Cause you never give up on the people you love no matter how complicated it is. You don't just leave when shit gets tough." Alison explains

"You love me?" Emily asks smiling

"I fall in love with you more and more everyday." Ali says


	10. Emison Sleepover (Adult Content)

Chapter 10

"I think we should tell the girls about us." Emily tells Ali

"We can tell them tomorow. Today is our day and I wanna spend every second of it with you." Ali says

"We will tell them tomorow at school." Emily says

"Sounds good. Now come here and kiss me." Ali says

Emily goes in for a kiss and they both get shocked by a little spark when their lips touched. Ali was starting to thug on Emily's hair as they were making out. Coincendentally at the kissing rock. They talked and laughed all day. It was 5:00 when the sun went down and the beautiful stars came out. They were still together. Holding each other in their arms feelings the warmth of each other's breath. Emily loved this, she loved the feeling she got when she was around Alison. She loved every second of it.

"I didn't think we would actually end up like this." Alison says breaking the silence.

"I always wished we would and now here we are." Emily says looking into Alisons eyes

They just smiled at each other and kissed. The had to go home. But Ali decides to spend the night at Emily's. As they were walking to Emily's house they held hands. They ate dinner together in Emily's kitchen. It was the perfect night for a sleepover. Emily's parents weren't home. Her dad was stationed in Texas and her mom was visiting him there. It was 9:00 and Ali started getting ready for bed. She changed in Emily's room where Emily could see her half naked. She had her bra on and underwear. She couldn't help but admite Alison. She walks over to Alison as she was putting on her shirt. Emily kisses Ali's neck and the warmth of her breath om Ali's neck turned her on.

"I think you look a lot better without a shirt on" Emily says teasing Ali

"Oh really?" Ali says giving her a flirty look. Ali starts to slowly take off her shirt again and stops.

"Your so cute when you try to tease me. But your not getting lucky tonight Ms. Fields" Ali says with a grin

"We will see about that." Emily says smiling at Ali

They go to bed and Emily was hugging Alison from behind. She tells Alison goodnight and squeezes Alison's boobs teasingly.

"Emily Fields!" Ali yelled shocked that Emily did that.

"Goodnight." Emily says

"You are not just gonna turn me on like that then sleep without giving me a kiss." Ali says.

"Goodnight Ali." Emily says one more time making Ali crazy.

"COME HERE!" Ali yells as she turns around and grabs Emily's boobs. Emily accidentally lets out a moan.

"What did I just hear?" Ali asks with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know. It just came out." Emily says she was starting to blush

Alison squeezes Emily's boobs one more time and Emily lets out a loud moan.

"Emily Fields you are one fiesty animal!" Ali said still shocked she made Emily moan.

Ali kisses Emily and bites her lip. She ended up making out with Emily and just maybe found herself french kissing her towards the end. Emily kept kissing Ali's neck knowing it would make her crazy. It was Emily's turn to make Ali moan. Emily was kissing Ali's neck and kept going down and down until she found herself slowly kissing Ali's chests. If she went down any further she would have kissed the top part of Alison's boobs. She kept going down more and more and hits the spot. She kisses Ali's boobs and hears a loud moan, louder than Emily's too!

"Mission Accomplished" Emily says teasing Ali again

"Please don't stop." Ali says

"We have school tomorow. Plus you told me I wasn't getting lucky tonight." Emily says.

"Em?" Ali says

"Yeah?" Emily answers.

"I love you." Ali says

"I love you too." Emily says giving Ali one final kiss and Ali turned back around and Emily hugged Ali.

(You can inbox me any suggestions for the story. Please let me know if you like my story. I try to write whenever I can. Thanks for all the readers that keep me writing on my story. Fun Fact: this is the first fan fiction I have ever written and I thought I was gonna mess it up. But thank you once again to all the readers and thanks for the reviews too. I love reading them.)


	11. Unlucky Day

Chapter 11

Emily and Alison go to school together holding hands. They meet up with the girls and instantly see their hands touching.

"Would you like to tell us something Ali?" Hanna asked.

Alison looks at Emily and smiles.

"Yeah Emily and I are official now." Alison says blushing.

"Like officially dating?" Spencer asks

"Yeah." Emily answers with a big smile

The girls weren't really shocked. They weren't really that happy about it either because of their own personal reasons. But they support it because they love their friends. The bell rings.

"Oh I got to go to my swim practice, I'll see you in 2nd period." Emily says giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"Okay. See you in Fitz's class." Alison says kissing her girlfriend back.

Emily goes to swim practice and sees her good old friend, Paige. Being around Paige made Emily happy. They had this special bond and love for swimming. Emily inspires Paige to be herself. But Emily doesn't know that Paige has feelings for her atleast not yet.

Alison went to her music class and sees Maya. She realizes that Maya is back. She starts to get threatened by the presence of Maya.

"Hey Maya? I thought you went to rehab because your parents sent you there." Alison asks politely

"Well I talked them out of it after they saw what the center was like. It was horrible." Maya says.

"Oh." Alison says.

"So have you seen Emily? I really need to see her. I miss her. And I want her to know that im back. But im going to a different school starting tomorow. I haven't gotten my phone back so I really want to talk to her." Maya says as Alison starts to worry.

"Actually I haven't seen her this morning." Alison lies.

"Well if you see her can you tell her what I told you?" Maya asks

"Sure!" Alison lies.

Emily and Ali have been together for a week and they are already having issues they will have to deal with. Ali spending another night at Emily's to talk to her. Meanwhile Emily was still at swim practice and after she finished doing 10 laps in the pool, Paige grabbed her arm and took her somewhere hidden.

"Paige? Are you okay?" Emily asks confused.

"Yeah, yeah im fine. Actually im great." She says looking into Emily's eyes.

"Well why did you bring me here?" Emily asks.

"Cause I have to do something but first you have to promise me you won't think its weird or get mad at me." Paige says

"I promise, your a good friend Paige and I wouldn't mad about it." Emily says

"Okay. I love you Emily Fields. I've had a crush on you since the 7th grade. You just never really noticed me." Paige says.

Emily was speechless but she was gazing into Paige's eyes. Emily was about to say something but she was cut off by Paige as Paige kissed her. Emily had to stop Paige but she couldn't bring herself to stop kissing her. After 4 more seconds Paige backs off and runs off. Emily stood there in silence. Emily's phone rings.

ALISON: Hey Em, lets go somewhere. I had a bad start to my day and I just wanna get away from school for awhile.

Emily reads the text and replies.

EMILY: Okay I'll meet you in the cafeteria.

ALISON: No! Just meet me in the parking lot ASAP

Ali replies afraid Emily will see Maya in the cafeteria.

Emily finds Alison in the parking lot and goes home to Em's house.

"So you wanna talk about what happened this morning?" Emily asks Alison

"I just felt a little threatened of losing someone." Ali replies

"Losing who Ali?" Emily asked

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Emily asks.

"Positive." Alison replies

"Okay well I have to tell you something too." Emily says hesitantly

"What is it Em?" Ali asks as she was getting a bad feeling

"You know that girl from our grade who happens to be on my swim team? Paige? Well I found out that she liked me ever since the 7th grade." Emily says

"Who Pigskin? Did she do anything to you? Did she try anything?" Ali asks scared

Emily looks into Alisons eyes for a couple seconds and looks away.

"No she was just venting to me about her feelings." Emily lied

"Okay... Your not interested in her are you?" Ali asks

"No Ali. I love you and only you." Emily replies

"How do you know?" Ali asks

"I.. I.. I just know okay?" Emily says

"No, no you don't." Alison says

(You guys I am sooooo sorry I haven't been writing. I was on christmas break and I was busy new years and My dad passed away 5 days ago. Its just been really hard to make time to write new chapters but I try my best. Im sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to write as soon as I can)


	12. The Truth

"I...I...I just know okay?" Emily says

"No, no you don't." Ali says

"What do you mean I don't? How could I not know if I love you or not?" Emily says.

"im not talkin about that." Alis says

"Then what are you talking about?" Emily asks

"Im talking about you knowing if you only love me and no one else." Alison says

"Oh.." Emily says with nothing to say.

"Lets not talk about it today." Alison says

"Why?" Emily asks

"Because I can't deal with the thought of losing you right now." Alison says as she starts to walk away

"Ali!" Emily yells back but Alison kept on walking away.

Emily walks back to her house. She does her homework and watch netflix for a couple of hours. Then someone knocks on her door.

"Please be Ali." Emily whispers to herself.

She goes to the door to answer it and as she open the door with a big smile, there she stood smiling back at her... Maya.

"Maya?" Emily says as her eyes start to widen with excitement.

"Emily." Maya says with her soft voice.

"When did you get back?" Emily asks

"It doesn't matter I missed you Em." Maya says as she walks into Emily's house and hugs her.

"I missed you too." Emily says

"Didn't your friend tell you I was back?" Maya asked

"Friend?" Emily asks

"Alison, I told her to tell you if she had the chance." Maya says

"No she didn't say anything." Emily says wondering why Alison didn't tell her.

"Yeah im gonna be around Rosewood for awhile. But im going to a different school. I can give you my new number and address." Maya says smiling and taking out a piece of paper to give her the info.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Emily smiles.

"So you and Alison...?" Maya says

"Yeah? What about her?" Emily asks

"Last time I was here you guys were kinda intimate." Maya says

"Oh yeah! Um yeah we are in a relationship." Emily says

"Thats good. Although I would be lying if I didn't say I was disappointed." Maya says giving Emily and flirty smile. Emily smiles back and blushes.

"Why would you be disappointed?" Emily asks

"Why wouldn't I be disappointed to loose such an amazing girl like you." Maya says still smilin brightly at Emily. Emily was now bright red even though she didn't know why.

Meanwhile at Alison's...

Alison goes home. She goes upstairs to her bedroom and lies down and starts to tear up. She regretted not finishing her talk with Emily. She was upset about what happened between Emily and Paige. And she felt like she was gonna loose Emily to Maya once again. She doesn't know what to do. She cries even more. She wanted to call Emily so bad but she didn't want to make the situation worse. Ali wipes away her tears as she hears a knock on the door. She hoped it was Emily. She answers the door to see Paige.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asks confused

"I just thought we should talk." Paige says

"Lets talk inside." Ali says letting Paige go inside her house

Paige sits down next to Ali on the couch.

"I know Emily probably would have told you what happened this morning by now." Paige said

"Yeah, yeah she did." Alison says as she was starting to get mad at the thought of it again.

"Anyways I know you guys are a thing and that we fought over her before you "realized" you loved Emily. But im not here to look at the past. Im here to apologize for kissing her even though I knew you were dating her." Paige says owning up to her actions

"You kissed her? There was a kiss this morning!" Alison started to get even more mad

"Yeah I thought she told you." Paige says

"All she said was you talked to her about your feelings. I asked her if there was a kiss involved and she staight up told me no." Alison says as she was starting to get red.

"Oh I think I should leave.." Paige says realizing what shes done.

"Yeah I think you should." Ali says as she leads Paige out the door.

Alison runs up to her room and starts to yell. She threw things across the room. She was out of control. Alison breaks her mirror. Paige heard it from outside and rushes up to Ali's room. Alison picks up a broken glass and holds it up to her wrist. Paige grabs her hand as Alison was about to cut her beautiful skin. Paige holds Alison in her arms stoping her from hurting herself. Alison was still crying. Ali eventually gets tired and stops resisting to Paige's grip. Paige carries Ali and lays her down on her bed. Ali instantly falls asleep. Paige calls Emily to let her know.

"Emily. Alison needs you now! I'll explaine everything else when you get here." Paige says

"Oh my God. Im on my way." Emily says as she runs to Emily's house. She calls the other girls and they are all on their way to Ali's. The first one to get there was Spencer she was the closest one to Alisons house.


	13. The Awakening

Alison wakes up circled by the girls around her. She looks at the girls and notices one person not there.

"Wheres Emily?" Alison asks

"She went home. She was here for a couple of hours but she got a phone call from her mom since her mom and dad got back from Texas.

"Oh." Alison says disappointed.

The girls noticed the face expression of disappointment on Alisons face.

"Its okay, she will probably come back tomorow." Hanna says trying to make Ali feel better.

"I hope so." Ali says

The girls go home letting Alison rest more. The next day, Alison was too tired to go to school. She knew Emily would be a good girl and go to school. Alison stayed home.

Meanwhile at school...

The girls were eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Spencer was talking about school, Aria was talking about Ezra and Hanna was talking about clothes and shoes. They all noticed that Emily has been looking at Paige ever since they got to school.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Spencer asks

"What? Oh yeah... Just worried about Ali." Emily says looking away from Paige now.

"Alright just making sure." Spencer says

"Yeah im fine. But I have to take care of something i'll see you guys later." Emily says as she started getting up from the table.

She goes and follows Paige.

"Hey Paige!" Emily shouts making Paige turn to her.

"Oh hey Emily." Paige says as she walks toward Emily.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to practice swimming with me tonight at 7. I'd be hapoy to show you some of my techniques if you wouldn't mind showing me a couple of yours." Emily says.

"Oh yeah. That would be really cool. I guess i'll see you at 7 at the pool center." Paige says smiling at Paige.

"Alright see you later." Emily says as she turns away from Paige and starts to smile.

Meanwhile at Alison's house...

Alison ate breakfast and watched a romance movie on Netflix. She started to cry cause it reminded her of Emily. She missed Emily. She missed her smile and eyes. She had a horrible feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Emily smile for awhile. She haf a feeling that things were gonna get worse. All this thoughts in Ali's head was killing her she was starting to hurt. She goes back upstairs to her room and finds the broken pieces glass in her trashcan. She takes a piece out of the trash can. She looks at herself in the reflection and sees how much of a mess she is.

"How could Emily love someone like me?" Alison asks herself.

She was still staring at the reflection of her appearance on the sharp broken piece of mirror. She takes the glass and presses it down on her skin dragging it across her wrist. Cut one. She felt better. She threw hid the piece of glass. And grabs a tissue to soak up the blood that was slowly coming out of her raw cut.

"One cut wouldn't hurt. I just needed to stop hurting." Alison said to herself.

But what she doesn't know is it just made everything a whole lot worse.

Alison wrapped up her cut preventing anyone from seeing it. It was 3:00 she was waiting for Emily to come and see her. It was thirty minutes later as she heard the doorbell ring. She goes downstairs opens the door. And finally there she was Emily. But Alison expected Emily smiling. Instead she saw anger in Emily's eyes. And Emily saw fear in Alisons eyes.

"Em."

"Ali."

The stared into each others eyes. And from that moment on they knew that things were gonna change.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why didn't you tell me about Maya?" Emily asks

"Why didn't you tell me about Paige kissing you?" Alison asks changing the subject

"Why didn't you tell me about Maya?" Emily asks again this time more sternly

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?" Alison asks.

"We need to talk. Before everything else gets worse." Emily says

"Its already gotten worse! I don't know how muh worse this can get." Alison says

"Why didn't you tell me about Maya?" Emily repeats the question

"I felt threathened!" Alison shouts

"Threathened of what?" Emily says trying to stay calm

"Of Maya! What else could I possible feel threatened off?" Alison says

"Why would you feel threatned of Maya? Did she say something to you?" Emily asks

"No... Im just afraid of losing you." Alison says

"Why would you loose me?" Emily asks

"Im afraid that if you found out Maya was back you would hangout with her more and realize that she makes you happier than I do." Alison says starting to look away.

"Ali, I would never break up with you just because someone makes me more happier. I don't think anyone can make me as happy as seing you." Emily says grabbing Ali's chin to face her.

"How do you know?" Alison asks

"I just know, I feel it. Ali, the thought of you makes happy. I don't think I can love someone as much as I love you." Emily says

"Then why didn't you tell me about Paige?"

"I honestly don't know, I feel like if I told you that it will change things between us." Emily says

"Why would it change things between us?" Ali asks

"I don't know I guess I felt like you would be mad at me." Emily says

"Why would I be mad that Paige was the one that kissed you?" Ali asks

"I don't know." Emily says

"Did you like the kiss?" Ali askes fearfully

Emily looks away.

"Emily did you like the kiss." Alison asks again

Emily looks up and down and finally at Ali.

"I don't know." Emily says

Alison looks at Emily for a couple seconds and takea a big breath

"I think I know the answer." Ali says

"I have to go and catch up with the school work." Ali says

"Do you want me to help?" Emily asks

"Im fine, go home and rest Em." Ali says closing the door.

Ali thought that Emily liked the kiss with Paige. But Emily didn't she just doesn't know yet. Ali stressed out ends up calling Ezra's brother. They met when Aria and him were kinda crashing at Ezra's place when Ezra went to see Malcolm.

Wesley ends up going to Alison to accompany her. They became pretty good friends awhile ago. When Wesley got to Alisons house she invited him inside to have a drink. So they sat on Ali's couch and talked about life while they were drinking booze.

They were both pretty wasted and with Ali being stressed she just broke down crying. And Wesley comforted her. Ali kinda found him attractive but it was only the booze. She ends up making out with Wesley which was the worst time to because Emily was on her way back to Alison's house because she thought about the kiss and eventually figured out that she didn't like the kiss. She was gonna make things right with Ali.

Emily knocks on the door but Ali or Wesley didn't hear her because they were playing loud rock music. So Emily shakes the door handle and discovers that it was unlocked so she opens the door and walks into the living room to see her girlfriend making out with a guy.

"Whats going on here?" Emily yells.

Wesley gets off of Alison.

"Emily? What are you doing here so late?" Alison asks drunk

"I was gonna make things right between us because I know we didn't leave on good terms. But I guess it was a mistake to even come here." Emily says pissed off as she walks out of the house.

"What just happened?" Ali asks Wesley

"Im not quite sure, just sleep here I'll get you a blanket." Wesley says

Wesley goes home but covers Ali with a blanket once she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Intro: Oh mi gosh I am so sorry for taking this long to update this fanfiction. I have been really busy with school and everything. But it is summertime now and I am going to write more often. Again I apologize for taking this long to update this story. I hope you guys enjoy.

CHAPTER 15

The next day...

Emily went to the kissing rock to take her mind off of everything. But being at the kissing rock just made her think of Alison even more. She just couldn't believe that Ali would cheat on her. Paige did kiss her and all but Ali and Wesley were in full making out mode. She just couldn't understand why Ali could have done that to her. She was so confused on whether she should forgive Ali or not. Although Ally has has multiple chances. Emily had come to the conclusion that she was heart broken. Tears started to roll down her face. Emily curled up into a ball, holding her knees to her chest. She sat there in despair.

"Emily?"

Emily looks up, surprised to see Maya.

"Are you alright?"

Emily wipes her tears and rubs her eyes.

"Yeah I was just getting major allergies." Emily says

"You don't expect me to actually believe that do you?" Maya says

Maya walks up to Emily and sits next to her.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Emily asks

"I was going for a run and then I saw you." Maya answers

"So you automatically decide to talk to me?" Emily asks

"Why wouldn't I? Its always great seeing you." Maya says giving Emily a smile

Emily's heart starts to beat faster.

"So are you just gonna sit there and look cute as always or are you gonna tell me whats wrong?" Maya asks breaking the silence.

"It's not important." Emily says

"You don't want to tall about it?" Maya asks

"No, not really." Emily replies

"Alright, I won't pressure you to do anything." Maya says

Maya looked at Emily and it was obvious that something was still bothering her. Emily's eyes started to water again. Maya noticed and hugged Emily.

"Maya, thank you." Emily says lookin up at Maya

"Em, you don't have to thank me for anything. Just let it all out. I'm always gonna be your shoulder to cry on." Maya says looking down at Emily.

Maya continues to hug Emily tight as Emily let it all out. Maya kissed Emily's forehead.

"It's going to be alright Emily." Maya says.

Meanwhile...

Alison wakes up with an aching head.

"Crap, I don't remember shit about last night." Ali says to herself

Alison recieves a text from Wesley.

WESLEY (I had fun last night)

"Fuck, please tell me I didn't." Ali thinks to herself

ALISON (Please tell me we didn't have sex last night.)

WESLEY (We didn't, we were getting to it but your friend kinda caught us making out on your sofa)

ALISON (What friend?)

WESLEY (I think her name was Emily, she seemed really upset)

ALISON (Don't take this the wrong way but last night was a mistake. I was drunk Wes and i I wasn't last night wouldn't have happened at all.)

WESLEY (I understand.)

ALISON (Alrighty, thanks.)

Alison started to get worried. She called Emily. There was no answer. Alison couldn't believe that she would do that to Emily. She knew she had to make things right... AGAIN. She sent hundreds of text messages to Emily and she hasn't gotten a reply or a call back from her. Alison decided to text the other girls to see if they knew where she was.

ALISON -GROUP CHAT-

AD(Does anyone know where Emily is? I've been trying to call and text her and she hasn't answered.)

AM(No, I'll text her though and see if she responds.)

HM(She didn't respond to me, I tried texting her earlier to see if she wanted to hangout.)

AD (Spencer? Anything?)

SH(No, nothing. If she doesn't respond by 4:00 tonight we should start looking for her.)

AD(Sounds like a good plan. I'm just worried about her thats all.)

Alison turned off her phone. She wasn't gonna wait until 4 to look for Emily. She wanted to fix things between them quick, before it was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

It was 1:30 in the afternoon and Alison had no idea where to look for Emily. She looked for her at her favorite places. The coffee shop, the library, her house and she was nowhere to be found. There was only one place where Alison hasn't looked for Emily and that was the kissing rock. She walked to the kissing rock and still there was no sign of Emily anywhere.

Alison got there too late. By the time she got to the kissing rock Emily had left 10 minutes earlier to go to the bar. Emily knew it was quite a bit early for her to already get wasted but she didn't care, she didn't want to feel the pain of being heart broken. Maya had gone home because she had to see her mom. Emily told herself she would only have a couple of drinks but a couple turned to a few more then more and even more drinks. Emily was pretty much out of it.

Alison needed to drink and since she hasn't looked for Emily at the bar she might as well check. Ali doubted that she would see Emily there since it was too early to be at a bar. When she got there she sat at the bartenders table and waited for her drink. She had heard a girl yelling at the bartender to bring her more drinks. Ali turned to the right and saw Emily. She got up and walked over to her.

"Emily, are you crazy? I've been worried about you!" Ali says

Emily looks at Alison in confusion.

Alison looks at the bartender.

"Exactly how many drinks has she had?" Ali asks

"I lost count after 24." The bartender responds

Ali looks back at Emily

"24! What were you thinking?" Ali asks

"Nap." Emily says

"What?" Ali asks very confused

"Nap. I want to take a nap." Emily says barely pronouncing the words right.

"Oh my God. Lets take you home." Ali says

"No... I want more drinks." Emily says in a whiny voice

"I think you had enough." Ali says

Alison takes Emily's arm and puts it around her neck and starts to walk her out of the bar. She called for an uber and when it got there Ali had asked the driver to take them to her house. Once they got to Alison's house. Ali had struggled to get Emily out of the car. After 3 minutes of struggling she had finally gotten Emily out of the car and into her house. Now Alison had to find a way to get her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Where am I?" Emily asks groggily as she laid in Alisons bed.

"In my bedroom. Try and get some sleep." Ali says running her hand through Emily's hair

"Did you miss me?" Emily asks

"What?" Ali says

"Did you miss me?" Emily asks again still very drunk

"Yes Emily, I missed you." Ali responds

Emily sat up and looked at Alison with a flirty smile.

"How much?" Emily asks

"A lot, now can you please take a nap?" Ali says

Emily didn't lay back down. She attempted to stand up and almost fell.

"Emily what are you doing? You need to lay down." Ali says

Emily pushed Alison onto her bed and got on top of her.

"Why don't you show me just how much you missed me Ali." Emily says biting her lip

Alison laid there with Emily on top of her and started to feel her body get warm. Emily pinned Alison's hands down and whispered into Alison's ear.

"Show me how much missed me Ali" Emily repeats

WARNING : Inappropriate content. Read at your own risk.

Emily's warm breath has made contact with Alison's neck and it made her hotter. Emily started to kiss Alison. At that very moment Ali knew Emily had control of her. Emily started to kiss Ali's neck and slowly made it down to her breasts. Emily went back up to Ali's lips and bites her lip gently and stats to undress Alison. The shirt came off and Emily started making her way down to Ali's breast again. She kissed them softly, she started to unbotton Alison's bra. At this point Ali was starting to get wet. After her bra had come off Emily started to lick both Alison's nipples softly. Alison started to moan. The sound of her pleasure made Emily smile. Emily kissed her breasts and started to make her way down to her stomach and finally her shorts. She unbottoned Ali's shorts and took those off as well. Alison's underwear was soaking wet. Emily took off Alisons underwear and started to finger Alison's vagina as she was kissing her. Alison was going insane. Emily was making her feel so good. By the end of the night Ali has had 2 orgasms.

They both lay there on the bed looking into eachothers eyes as they dozed off and finally fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The next day Ali and Emily woke up. Emily woke up to the sight of Alison still sleeping.

"Ali?" Emily says shaking Alison

"Oh, you're awake" Alisons says rubbing her eyes

"What happened last night? My head hurts and I can't remember a thing." Emily says

"You went to the bar down the street from the library. You had more than 24 drinks."

"Great, I have a hangover."

"Yeah sorry. Why were you drinking yesterday anyways?" Ali asks

Emily needed to think for a couple seconds.

"Cause you cheated on me with Wesley!" Emily says remembering and jumping up from Ali's bed.

"Um Emily..." Ali says

Emily looked down and found herself naked. She grabbed Alisons blanket to cover herself up.

"Ali why am I naked!?" Emily starts to freak out.

"We sorta had sex last night." Ali says starting to feel her cheeks burn

"What! Why would I do that? Im pissed at you." Emily says still covering herself.

"You were drunk and you pinned me down." Alison explains

"Wait what! I did! I started it?" Emily says starting to freak out even more.

"I was trying to make you take a nap." Ali says

"I can't believe this." Emily says as she grabs her clothes off the floor and runs inside Alisons bathroom.

Ali chased after her.

"Emily, I didn't mean to cheat on you with Wesley. I don't even remember doing it. I was drunk, just like you were last night. You have to understand that I wouldn't have done that." Ali tries to explain

"You are making excuses again Ali. Im not buying it this time." Emily says

"No I swear to God I'm not lying or making an excuse. Emily..." Ali says as she lays her forehead on to the bathroom door.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I love you." Ali says

There was a couple seconds of silence and finally Emily comes out.

"You're telling me that we had sex last night and I can't even fucking remember it?" Emily says

"I know it was our first time." Ali says

Ali looked at Emily.

"And I'm hoping it wasn't our last." Ali says as she pushes Emily against the wall and starts to kiss her.

Emily didn't resist or pull away. She wanted this to happen just as much as Ali did. She wanted to feel Alison. She wanted to taste her and touch her and remember it.

WARNING : Inappropriate content. Read at your own risk.

Emily picked up Ali while still locking lips with her. She bring her back to Alison's bedroom and lays her down on her bed. Ali pulls Emily on top of her. Ali rolls on top of Emily. And starts to give Emily a hickey. Both girls started to undress each other. Alison found herself fingering Emily while Emily was squeezing Alison's breasts. They have never felt this close to each other before. After both the girls had an orgasm they were still making out on the bed still very naked. They didn't want this moment to end.

"Em?" Ali says

"What?" Emily asks

"We officially just had our first makeup sex." Alison says as she starts to laugh

Emily starts to laugh with Alison. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. Gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you, I love you too." They said in unison and started to laugh again.

Both of their phones ring. Its Aria, Spencer and Hanna.

"Well we better get out of bed." Emily says

"Just a couple more minutes." Ali says as she held Emily close and tight in her arms.

AUTHOR: HEY GUYS! I hope you guys enjoyed the last 3 chapters I posted. Im sorry to the people that did not want any sex scenes or any inappropriate scenes, but its apart of my story and usually I would give you a warning before the scene starts so you could skip it if u wanted. Anyways im so glad to finally be writing again. I know you guys probably don't care and I bet some of you didn't even read this far. But anyways I take story suggestions and I always read your guy's reviews and comments on this fan fiction. I would like to thank all of my readers. So thank you to all my readers!


	18. Chapter 18

I'd like to give a shout out to LeapYearbaby29 for being so loyal and always reading my updates.

CHAPTER 18

1 week later...

Emily and Alison go to the bar because apparently there was a disco party happening. They promised each other they wouldn't drink much because they were trying to be responsible. But there was this one girl that was drunk and kept shoving people out of her way. She shoved Emily and Ali twice. Ali noticed that the girl was having a hard time so she thought it would be nice of her to talk to the lady. Ali taps the girl on her shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I think that you should maybe calm down a little" Ali says to the girl

The girl looks at her confused. The girl turns her back to Ali. Ali taps the girl on the shoulder again. The girl pushes Ali.

"Whats your problem?" The girl yells

"Nothing I just came over here to tell you to calm the fuck down before you start pissing people off." Ali answers back trying to stay calm.

Next thing Ali knows is the girl punches her in the face at full speed. The force of the punch makes Ali fall to the floor. Ali stands up and sees the girl running. Ali walks back over to Emily.

"Hey Em, that girl just punched me in the face." Ali says touching the side of her cheek that was starting to bruise.

"What! What did you do?" Emily says

"Nothing I just talked to her." Ali explains

Emily takes off running after the girl and finds herself in an empty room 10 feet away from her.

"Hey I don't appreciate what you did to my girlfriend back there." Emily says

"I don't appreciate her telling me how to live my life." The girl says

"Well maybe if you weren't being such an ass she wouldn't have talked to you in the first place." Emily says starting to get angry.

The girl starts running at Emily and right before she got to Emily she was caught by Emily's elbow. The collission drives Emily back. Everything went blurry for a second and once Emily regained her vision she saw the girl being escorted out by security.

Emily decides to go back to Ali.

"Hey you okay?" Ali asks

"Im fine, I think I may have knocked that chick out with my elbow. Are you okay?" Emily says

"I am now that I know you put that girl in her place." Ali says

After the disco party, Emily and Ali went to Aria's to meet up with the girls.

"Ali what happened to your cheek?" Hannah asks

"Yeah that looks bad, I'll get you some ice" Aria says

"Em what happened?" Spencer asks

"I got punched in the face at this bar and Emily took this bitch out! With her elbow." Ali says proudly

"Em you took somebody out?" Aria says handing the ice pack to Ali

"Yeah, she kept shoving people and then she hit Ali so she had it coming." Emily answers

"The crazy things you do for love..." Hannah says laughing as the girls start to laugh with her.


End file.
